


Secret Talent

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zisteau discovers a talent he didn't know Kurt had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Talent

Zisteau's POV

It wasn't weird for me to head into the observatory and hear Kurt rocking out to music, it was usually rock he was listening to. 

It was weird though, walking into the observatory today, and hearing tinkly piano music. 

Overly curious I head down the stairs, following the sound. eventually I find a secret entrance to a room, which I quietly enter.

What I find shocks me. Kurt is sitting in front of a grand piano, his fingers flying across the ivory keys, producing an amazing sound. 

Kurt stops playing and I applaud him. he jumps and turns, looking at me, obviously embarrassed. 

"Um... hi" Kurt manages

"Hi" I reply

Kurt looks down at his hands. 

I walk over to him and massage his shoulders. 

"I didn't know you played piano."

"Yeah... well... nobody does.... beyond you..."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I.. I was afraid they would judge me...."

"I don't think anyone would, you are amazing."

Kurt scratches the back of his neck 

"I don't think I'm that good..."

I sigh "Kurt. you. are. amazing."

"Really?"

"Really" 

"Thanks Z"

I smile and give him a quick kiss.

"Could you play another song for me?"

Kurt smiles and places his fingers on the keys "of course."


End file.
